


Polmonite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amicizia profonda tra Bucky e Steve è fatta di tanti momenti.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt di A.G.: Casella 10-FebbreMarvel, Steve Rogers: Febbre.Pre siero: durante un inverno particolarmente rigido, Steve si ammala per l'ennesima volta.





	1. Chapter 1

Polmonite

La tosse grassa risaliva lungo la sua gola, raschiandola, gli comprimeva i polmoni facendogli dolere il petto, lo spingeva a lacrimare ed il muco colava dal suo naso. Ai rochi e gutturali versi, cavernosi e prolungati, seguivano dei gemiti e dei bassi fischi, coronati da ansiti.

Bucky fece stendere Steve nel letto, avvolgendolo nella coperta tappezzata di buchi.

Il viso di Steven era accaldato, arrossato e madido di sudore, James lo detergeva con un fazzoletto.

Steven ansimava rumorosamente ed i suoi rantoli risuonavano nel piccolo appartamento, coprendo il rombo dei tuoni. Il suo corpo smagrito era coperto da dei vestiti larghi, la sua pelle era segnata da innumerevoli lividi.

Innumerevoli fulmini cadevano oltre la finestra. Le gocce di pioggia cadevano scroscianti, dando vita ad una cacofonia di suoni su ogni superficie su cui precipitava.

Bucky abbracciò il corpo sottile ed ossuto del suo migliore amico.

“Non hai bisogno di dimostrare niente a nessuno. Uno di quest’inverni finirai per morire. Perché non vieni a casa con me?” domandò.

Steve guardò Barnes negli occhi.

“Ta-tanto sei… sempre qui” esalò.

“Non mi hai risposto” disse Bucky, corrugando la fronte.

< Forse dovrei prendergli un bicchiere d’acqua. Se solo fossi sicuro che non gli farebbe più male, mi sembra sempre così nerastra e pericolosa.

Che dannati tempi difficili > pensò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori, lisci e coperti di brillantina. “Lo so che sei un duro, sono anni che te la cavi per il rotto della cuffia. Però adesso basta, la polmonite non è un gioco” lo richiamò.

Rogers negò debolmente con la testa, serrandogli occhi che gli bruciavano, colto da capogiri e cercò la mano dell’altro nella propria.

“Voglio… solo la mia solitudine, la tranquillità. Voglio combattere perché è giusto, non per me.

Fidati di me… della mia forza… N-non fraintendere” biascicò.

James gli deterse un rivolo di muco verdastro che gli era colato dalla bocca.

“A casa potrei curarti meglio” gemette.

< Io mi fido di te. Hai una forza interiore che io non avrò mai > pensò Barnes, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte bollente.

Steve socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi azzurre completamente liquide.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu dorma sempre sul pavimento, al mio capezzale” lo rassicurò.

Bucky negò con il capo e disse: “Hai ragione, sono sempre con te perché lo voglio fare. Rimarrò al tuo fianco fino alla fine dei tempi, che tu lo voglia o no”.

Steven fece un sorriso storto.

“Ti meriteresti un amico migliore”. Il suo spiccato accento si udiva nonostante la sua voce ridotta ad un flebile sussurro.

“Fai decidere a me chi voglio come migliore amico, ‘fratello’. Se io devo avere fiducia in te, tu abbine per i miei gusti” ribatté Bucky, ticchettandogli sul naso con l’indice.

Steven piegò di lato il capo. “Affare fatto” esalò, addormentandosi.

Il suo respiro rantolante si fece più profondo.

Bucky si stese di fianco al letto, continuando a tenergli la mano, e appoggiò la testa sul suo braccio.

< Arriverà il giorno in cui dovremo separarci, in realtà, ma dentro di me saremo sempre insieme > pensò, appisolandosi a sua volta.


	2. Sei l’aria che respiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un possibile seguito nel futuro.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt di P.N.:  
89 Bentornato a casa: Steve viene accolto da Bucky, dopo una missione durata alcune settimane. Entrambi hanno sentito la mancanza reciproca, come se gli mancasse l'aria e desiderano passare una serata solo "loro".

Sei l’aria che respiro

Steven chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, la luce del salotto si accese e Bucky lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo.

“Mi sei mancato… Come fai a mancarmi così tanto?” sussurrò James.

Rogers chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare e gli posò un bacio sulla protesi, sentendo il metallo gelido sotto le labbra.

“Dimmi come faccio a stare tutti questi mesi senza di te? Mi sembra neanche di non respirare. Mi sento come una gatta che aspetta la luna alla finestra” gemette Barnes.

“Ora sono qui” mormorò Steven. Gli passò una mano tra i morbidi capelli castani, inspirandone l’odore.

“Dimmi come si può stare bene quando non ti sento da così tante settimane?” sussurrò Bucky. I suoi occhi cerchiati di noi erano arrossati.

“Anche io senza di te mi sento perso” disse Steven. Si staccò lentamente dall’altro, prendendogli la mano sana nella propria. “Durante questa missione mi veniva difficile persino dormire. Avrei preferito ci fossi tu a guadarmi le spalle. N-non vedo… Non vedo l’ora che tu ti rimetta in sesto. Mi servi, Buck”.

Si accomodarono insieme sul divano, Rogers accarezzò con il dorso della mano il viso di James, inumidendosi le dita di lacrime.

Rogers gli passò la mano sotto la maglietta, accarezzandolo delicatamente, sentì i muscoli dell’altro definiti al tocco e risalì fino al suo petto.

“Ora ci siamo soltanto noi. Ho chiuso il mondo fuori” mormorò roco.

“Il tempo si è fermato ed ora torna indietro. A quando eravamo solo noi, nella casa dei tuoi genitori” disse James.

Rogers gli mordicchiò l’orecchio.

“Beh, sono contento che ora non ci sia la possibilità di mia madre di sorprenderci”.

Bucky piegò di lato il capo, e ammise: “Quando non ci sei i miei incubi mi si richiudono addosso. Le torture, l’Hydra… assumono forme inumane. Come mostri che si aggirano nell’ombra, demoni dalle corna di cervo che mi seducono”.

“Non vorrei mai lasciarti solo anche per quello” ammise Steven. Gli passò entrambe le mani tra i lunghi capelli. “Se solo tu me lo chiedessi, il mondo aspetterebbe. Tu ti prendevi sempre cura di me quando ero malato, prima del siero”.

Bucky scosse il capo ed espirò dalle narici.

“Tu ti prendi benissimo cura sia di me che del mondo” ribatté, coricandosi sul divano.

Steven si coricò su di lui, col suo corpo massiccio.

“Per le prossime due settimane sarò solo tuo” promise.

“Laverai e cucinerai?” propose Bucky.

Rogers fece una risata roca. “Possibile che tu vada sempre a parare lì? Non sarò la tua mogliettina, ma il tuo Capitano” ribatté, ticchettandogli con l’indice sul naso.

“Oh, a me va bene in qualsiasi modo la sua presenza… Capitano.

Semplicemente so che non avrà pace finché non avrà pulito tutto alla perfezione” disse Barnes, mentre Steven gli passava un fazzoletto sulle gote, asciugandogli le guance.

“Possibile, però preferisco che cucini tu” ribatté Rogers.

“Non temere. Avrai le mie famigerate polpette al sugo con gli spaghetti.

Bentornato a casa, amore” mormorò Bucky.

Steve chiuse gli occhi e, espirando dalle narici, rispose: “Sì, hai ragione. Ora sono a casa”.


	3. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt di E.B.: Casella 83 spugnature  
Prima della guerra; di solito è Steve quello che si ammala più facilmente, ma stavolta è Bucky che ha la febbre alta; è il turno di Steve di prendersi cura dell'amico facendogli scendere la temperatura con delle spugnature.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: Entrambi legati a una data precisa e a qualcosa che deve ancora accadere.

“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt di E.B.: Casella 83 spugnature

Prima della guerra; di solito è Steve quello che si ammala più facilmente, ma stavolta è Bucky che ha la febbre alta; è il turno di Steve di prendersi cura dell'amico facendogli scendere la temperatura con delle spugnature.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: Entrambi legati a una data precisa e a qualcosa che deve ancora accadere.

Take care

Winter Soldier era sdraiato sul letto, si voltò e guardò Rogers, addormentato al suo fianco, che lo teneva abbracciato nell’incoscienza.

Sorrise e gli posò un bacio delicato sulla fronte.

< Guardandoti mi viene alla mente tutta la mia vita > pensò.

‘

_Bucky rabbrividì, stringendosi le braccia ai lati delle spalle, i capelli castani gli erano finiti davanti al viso. Il suo naso era arrossato e vedeva leggermente sfocato, la sua fronte sudata era febbricitante._

_“Steve, guarda che non c’è bisogno…” borbottò. Era seduto in una tinozza, l’acqua gli arrivava fino alle gambe nude, coperte da una endemica peluria._

_“Mia madre ha detto di sì, Buck. Perciò fermo” lo richiamò Steven._

_Bucky gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, guardò il ragazzino raggiungerlo con una spugna, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui sui polverosi giornali che coprivano il pavimento._

_Barnes starnutì un paio di volte più forte, appoggiandosi senza forse contro il bordo del legno della tinozza. Socchiuse le gambe, allungandole._

_“Ti senti così in forze perché la febbre ti sta dando alla testa” spiegò Rogers, lasciando cadere la spugna nell’acqua._

_“Qui l’unica cosa che mi dà alla testa dei tu, testone” disse Bucky. Tentò di spingergli la fronte, ma lo mancò._

_Steven gli posò la spugna delicatamente sulla pelle, James urlò sentendola gelida a contatto con le spalle._

_“Quando hai la febbre mica faccio così, Stevy” brontolò Barnes. Si dimenò abbastanza da far finire qualche goccia d’acqua sulla camicia marroncino chiaro di Rogers, scurendola lì dove si era inumidita._

_“Buck, fermo, lasciati fare le spugnature” lo richiamò Steven. Con la spugna scivolò lungo il suo collo, sfiorando le orecchie e scese lungo il petto di Barnes, che si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare. “Se la febbre alta non scende, verrai ricoverato… e mia madre mi ha detto che al momento in ospedale hanno un tasso di mortalità altissimo. Tu ti prendi sempre cura di me, lascia che questa volta io possa ricambiarti il favore”._

_James piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi._

_< Ha un viso così dannatamente determinato. Il suo corpo è così gracile che persino quella spugna sembra difficile da sollevare, ma è attento, meticoloso…_

_Ha un che di ipnotico, ti porto alla fiducia con la sua volontà sensuale >. Gorgogliò, rischiando di cadere di lato._

_Rogers lo sostenne, bagnandosi completamente e lo rimise seduto._

_Bucky arrossì, mentre l’altro si occupava anche della sua zona intima, si mordicchiò il labbro e si voltò._

_“Lo sai che non mi farei vedere in queste condizioni da nessun altro?” esalò._

_“Lo so” rispose Steven._

’

“Entrambi eravamo legati ad una data precisa e a qualcosa che doveva ancora accadere. Uniti da una guerra che ci ha portato entrambi ad essere in un tempo che non ci appartiene.

Siamo anime gemelle, scelte dal destino, per vivere accanto nel futuro.

So che tu ti prenderai ancora cura di me, ed io lo farò con te” bisbigliò Bucky con voce inudibile. Sentì l’altro mugolare nell’incoscienza, lo strinse a sua volta e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla massiccia. Si addormentò, con la guancia abbandonata al muscolo prominente del Capitano.

I loro respiri risuonavano nel silenzio intorno.


End file.
